Super Sonic Legends: Episode 1-Introducing Team Heroes
by Midnight Rose 15
Summary: Super Sonic Legends is the brand new adventure series featuring the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, as they venture on a thrilling quest to seek out the ultimate weapon to destroy the ultimate villain! Along the way, there will be astounding secrets revealed as well as unanticipated betrayals, all leading up to the magnificent finale! Here's how it all began...
1. Chapter 1: A Malicious Scheme

**Chapter 1: An Evil Scheme To Beat All Evil Schemes!**

**Author's Note: Because Eggman hater and musicalocelot are going to contribute chapters of their own creation to the story, I am going to have their inititals in brackets next to the title of each chapter they write: PP-Pink Pal, Eh-Eggman hater and m-muscialocelot.**

Across the seemingly forever deserted plains, where the ground consisted of nothing more than deep marshes, stood a voluminous castle. With walls as black as night and not a single window in sight, it definitely had no intention of welcoming outsiders. Spiralling storms of rage circled the turrets. The drawbridge was down and the moat beneath had waters that looked as if they were teeming with rain clouds.

Inside the sinister building, an sinful scheme was cooking. Hundreds of jet-black hedgehogs with lime eyes and reptilian irises were seated at desks in an ill-lighted hall. They appeared to be scribbling notes down from a newspaper article that was being projected onto the wall at the front. The headline of the article read, "Super Sonic Saves City For The Hundredth Time!"

Besides the bold title was a photograph of a cobalt hedgehog with emerald eyes, who was wearing white gloves and a pair of red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle on each. He was grinning to show his pearly teeth and had a thumb stuck up. Every single hedgehog in the room repeatedly glanced up at the article before them with the deepest suspicion and then continued to write.

Watching over them on a balcony at the back was a lanky grey hedgehog with a patch stitched over his right eye, as well as maroon cuts running down his cheeks and arms. Observing the scene beneath him with one icy blue eye, he smirked to reveal large fangs, before turning to face one of the hedgehogs who had approached him from behind. Holding out his hand to the hedgehog, the latter placed a rolled up sheet of paper to him and wandered down the lengthy corridor. He soon joined him.

No matter how many corners they turned, there was only a little amount of light from the almost wrecked chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. However, this never bothered either of them; they both had an admiration for the dark.

Entering a room at the end of the murky corridor, the black hedgehog closing the door behind him, the hedgehog with the eye-patch stood on the rug in the middle of the floor with his back perfectly straight and all emotion removed from his scarred face. All was pitch-black and eerily silent. A chilling air filled the room, causing goosebumps to form along the hedgehog's shivering arms.

"Your supremacy?" he called out into the darkness. Awaiting a reply, he crossed his arms to shield himself from the cold.

Suddenly, a gruff voice answered him, "I trust you bring me satisfactory news, Sir Endin?"

Sir Endin smiled maliciously. "Oh yes, sire. You will be delighted to hear that after all our researchers' extensive observations on countless newspaper articles and photographs, we have uncovered his location."

"At last! That is satisfying news indeed, Sir Endin. And so whereabouts is he, exactly?" asked the voice from the shadows, it sounded like nails being scratched against a chalk board.

Chuckling, Sir Endin peered at the paper in his hand that one of the researchers had given to him. "Apparently, he resides in Mobius, my lord!"

"Mobius? Excellent! Then you and your men must make your exit from this godforsaken land and invade this city in search of him. With you inflicting harm upon the innocent residents, it will bring him into the open. You will remember your orders, Sir Endin? As soon as you notice Sonic the Hedgehog, unleash the gas I have prepared for you, and bring him to me." The voice was starting to circle the room, though the owner remained hidden.

Arching an eyebrow, Sir Endin questioned, "Just him, your greatness?"

There was a pause that seemed to last for hours, before the voice finally responded, "Him, and the other two hedgehogs, Silver and…Shadow."

Laughing cruelly, the voice fled the room and disappeared down the corridor, followed by a cackling wickedly Sir Endin.


	2. Chapter 2: The Damsel In Distress

The aqua skies and golden sun broke through the black blankets which had miniscule silver stars fixed to them. As soon as they did, the residents of Mobius stirred and started to arise from the comfort of their beds. Signs on shop doors were turned to reveal the side saying 'open' and infants skipped joyously to school.

Central City was overcrowded as usual with inhabitants swarming into the city centre and a vast rainbow of vehicles rolling down the countless roads. Hospitals were packed with victims of disease as well as pregnant women. Schools sounded their bells to indicate that another day of learning had begun. Shops were selling their products quicker than ever.

Sonic the Hedgehog had left his house for his morning run. To him, there was nothing better than breathing in the cool air and feeling the gentle breeze brush against his face. His legs moved in perfect rhythm and his eyes watched the numerous obstacles before him. He lived for the great outdoors. Running was a drug to him, one he was addicted to, for he couldn't go an hour without it.

Adventure was another, however there had not been one since approximately nine months ago, when Doctor Eggman had once again plotted to conquer the planet. Sonic had not heard from Eggman since he last defeated him. Surely, he hadn't quit. No, Sonic knew he was hiding someplace scheming.

At that moment, he heard weeping sounds and came to a halt. Not only did the owner of the voice sound deeply distressed, but they also sounded familiar. He was in the middle of a forest filled with colossal trees and lush green grass. Deciding to investigate, he crept round the trees towards the downtrodden sound, trying to keep to the shadows so he wouldn't startle whoever it was.

Sitting on a bulking stump in a clearing surrounded by bushes was none other than Amy Rose. Sonic started to fret as he noticed her light peach muzzle glistening as it was covered in tears. Her pink quills drooped and her emerald eyes closed.

"Amy!" cried Sonic, darting out from behind a nearby tree and making Amy jump out of her skin.

"S-S-S…So-nic?" she stammered, rushing up to him and embracing him in a friendly hug.

"Amy, what's the matter?"

"Oh, Sonic. You have to help me! Rouge knows I've got one of the chaos emeralds and she's trying to take it from me! She broke into my house and attacked me, but I escaped. I hope she hasn't found it or goodness knows what she'll do!"

"Why did you have a chaos emerald anyway? I thought we left them with Knuckles on Angel Island."

"I…payed Knuckles a visit a couple of days ago and asked for one. I've been having nightmares recently and no medication has proved successful in preventing them. I knew it would fill my head with positive thoughts, and it has been working."

"How did she find out you had one?"

"Shadow probably told her. He has a connection with the chaos emeralds, remember? He acknowledges when they moved, where they are moved to and who has them in their possession."

Sighing heavily, Sonic released Amy and stepped backwards. "Looks like I'll be heading to G.U.N HQ this morning."

"Please don't tell him you found this out from me, he'll kill me!" pleaded Amy, grabbing hold of his arm.

"I won't let that happen, I promise!" reassured Sonic, placing his hand on top of hers'.

Before Amy could reply, Sonic had freed his arm from her grip and sped into the trees.

All she could do now was sit and await his arrival. "Please take care!" she mumbled.

Re-entering the city, Sonic stopped at the orange-framed mat in the city centre to double check where G.U.N Headquarters were situated. He was eager to discover what Rouge and Shadow, if the latter was involved, intended to do with the chaos emerald. Although, Rouge was always searching for gems, so perhaps he shouldn't be concerned. Still, the two were not to be trusted.

Suddenly, a gigantic explosion sounded close by, soon followed by multiple screams of terror. Within a couple of seconds, Sonic arrived at the location of the sound to witness a lanky grey hedgehog with a patch stitched over his right eye, as well as maroon cuts running down his cheeks and arms firing bolts of lightning at fleeing citizens.

Tilting his head to one side in confusion as he studied the unknown figure, Sonic frowned as memories of previous villains he had faced in his lifetime played through his mind…unfortunately, the individual matched to none of them. So, who was this person? Who was he working for, that is, if he had a master? Was he just out to cause chaos, or was he seeking something?

As soon as the mysterious hedgehog realised he was there, he reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a tiny silver box. Before Sonic could question him, he opened the box and a purple gas was unleashed, sending the blue hedgehog into an unconscious state.


	3. Chapter 3: The Delayed Date

The aqua skies and golden sun broke through the black blankets which had miniscule silver stars fixed to them. As soon as they did, the residents of Mobius stirred and started to arise from the comfort of their beds. Signs on shop doors were turned to reveal the side saying 'open' and infants skipped joyously to school.

Central City was overcrowded as usual with inhabitants swarming into the city centre and a vast rainbow of vehicles rolling down the countless roads. Hospitals were packed with victims of disease as well as pregnant women. Schools sounded their bells to indicate that another day of learning had begun. Shops were selling their products quicker than ever.

Sonic the Hedgehog had left his house for his morning run. To him, there was nothing better than breathing in the cool air and feeling the gentle breeze brush against his face. His legs moved in perfect rhythm and his eyes watched the numerous obstacles before him. He lived for the great outdoors. Running was a drug to him, one he was addicted to, for he couldn't go an hour without it.

Adventure was another, however there had not been one since approximately nine months ago, when Doctor Eggman had once again plotted to conquer the planet. Sonic had not heard from Eggman since he last defeated him. Surely, he hadn't quit. No, Sonic knew he was hiding someplace scheming.

At that moment, he heard weeping sounds and came to a halt. Not only did the owner of the voice sound deeply distressed, but they also sounded familiar. He was in the middle of a forest filled with colossal trees and lush green grass. Deciding to investigate, he crept round the trees towards the downtrodden sound, trying to keep to the shadows so he wouldn't startle whoever it was.

Sitting on a bulking stump in a clearing surrounded by bushes was none other than Amy Rose. Sonic started to fret as he noticed her light peach muzzle glistening as it was covered in tears. Her pink quills drooped and her emerald eyes closed.

"Amy!" cried Sonic, darting out from behind a nearby tree and making Amy jump out of her skin.

"S-S-S…So-nic?" she stammered, rushing up to him and embracing him in a friendly hug.

"Amy, what's the matter?"

"Oh, Sonic. You have to help me! Rouge knows I've got one of the chaos emeralds and she's trying to take it from me! She broke into my house and attacked me, but I escaped. I hope she hasn't found it or goodness knows what she'll do!"

"Why did you have a chaos emerald anyway? I thought we left them with Knuckles on Angel Island."

"I…payed Knuckles a visit a couple of days ago and asked for one. I've been having nightmares recently and no medication has proved successful in preventing them. I knew it would fill my head with positive thoughts, and it has been working."

"How did she find out you had one?"

"Shadow probably told her. He has a connection with the chaos emeralds, remember? He acknowledges when they moved, where they are moved to and who has them in their possession."

Sighing heavily, Sonic released Amy and stepped backwards. "Looks like I'll be heading to G.U.N HQ this morning."

"Please don't tell him you found this out from me, he'll kill me!" pleaded Amy, grabbing hold of his arm.

"I won't let that happen, I promise!" reassured Sonic, placing his hand on top of hers'.

Before Amy could reply, Sonic had freed his arm from her grip and sped into the trees.

All she could do now was sit and await his arrival. "Please take care!" she mumbled.

Re-entering the city, Sonic stopped at the orange-framed mat in the city centre to double check where G.U.N Headquarters were situated. He was eager to discover what Rouge and Shadow, if the latter was involved, intended to do with the chaos emerald. Although, Rouge was always searching for gems, so perhaps he shouldn't be concerned. Still, the two were not to be trusted.

Suddenly, a gigantic explosion sounded close by, soon followed by multiple screams of terror. Within a couple of seconds, Sonic arrived at the location of the sound to witness a lanky grey hedgehog with a patch stitched over his right eye, as well as maroon cuts running down his cheeks and arms firing bolts of lightning at fleeing citizens.

Tilting his head to one side in confusion as he studied the unknown figure, Sonic frowned as memories of previous villains he had faced in his lifetime played through his mind…unfortunately, the individual matched to none of them. So, who was this person? Who was he working for, that is, if he had a master? Was he just out to cause chaos, or was he seeking something?

As soon as the mysterious hedgehog realised he was there, he reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a tiny silver box. Before Sonic could question him, he opened the box and a purple gas was unleashed, sending the blue hedgehog into an unconscious state.


End file.
